


GOOSEBUMPS

by playugly



Category: Original Work, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, Freak, Gen, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Short, Short & Sweet, Stalking, Swearing, Vomiting, creep, distrubing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playugly/pseuds/playugly
Summary: “Fucking creep!” Someone across the street yelled from the darkness. I was so lost in her skin that I didn’t hear it and instead decided to rush inside, eagerly licking my lips and dropping my warm cigarette to the sidewalk.insp. 2011 tyler the creator





	GOOSEBUMPS

Saxophone jazz and chatter from inside creepily faded into the dark streets of the downtown ghetto. I was lurking outside a bar, quickly pacing back and forth against a window. I looked up and down the empty and dark street before quickly pausing to stare into the barroom through the window's broken blinds. The room glowed between askew slits of black. I searched carefully, standing on my toes to see the full expanse of the room between the blinds. People were dancing against each other, laughing and spilling their drinks. Everyone orbited around a band in the middle of the room, as they swung their instruments creating a romantically atmospheric and sultry jazz. My eyes landed on a girl sitting alone, almost entirely eclipsed by shadows and creepy red glows that danced around the room. I stole looks, my wet eyes tracing down her body and through her shining hair, hypnotized by the lights trailing across her glowing skin. I chewed harder at the soggy toothpick I held in my lips. Suddenly, a pair of tall shadows crossed over the window and centered on the doorway. Instantly, I turned away and slumped my shoulders against the cold window, reaching for a box of camels in my jean pocket. The bar door shuddered open and the warm jazz escaped into the cold streets until the door crashed shut behind them. A laughing couple stumbled out of the darkness and into the flickering streetlight. From the shadows, I watched them closely, bringing a dry cigarette to my lips. I flicked a lighter and cuffed my hand around the dancing, orange flame as it weakly illuminated my hungry eyes while they followed the drunk and unaware couple down the street. With a gentle sizzle, the flame sleepily met my cigarette and it began to light. The cigarette hissed and I inhaled until my lungs felt warm. I leaned my head against the window and dropped the cigarette that dangled delicately between my fingers to my side as I continued to stalk the couple, who were now almost a block away. I exhaled the smoke slowly and my body slumped, at this point almost drooling. With every passing streetlight, white light spilled over them until they disappeared around a corner. I turned back to the window, my head in a cloud of thin smoke. My eyes fell back on the girl and the fishnets that stretched down her thin legs. My hand slowly raised and my fingertips lightly pressed against the icy glass. My mouth salivated as I watched her kick her heels gently below the bar table she sat at.  
“Fucking creep!” A voice across the street yelled from the darkness. I was so lost in her skin that I didn’t hear it and instead decided to rush inside, eagerly licking my lips and dropping my warm cigarette to the sidewalk.  
Inside the bar, the crowd was loud, and the saxophone smudged all the noise together. I slithered through groups of people and towards her, my fingers softly brushing against the wooden bar as I got closer. Unconsciously, I picked up an unattended, half empty glass and slid it along the bar with me until it met her. I awkwardly slid into the seat next to her and her eyes glittered when they met mine. Red lights struck half of her face and shadows concealed the rest of her. I slipped it in her drink while she was looking the other way, and in oblivion, she turned back and smiled at me, to which I laughed clumsily. Her eyes stared into mine as she raised the fizzing glass to her lips. I watched the liquid lightly fall into her mouth and suddenly the jazz sounded so much louder, and her hair smelled so much stronger. The empty glass sparkled as she lowered it. She looked into my black eyes and licked her lips. The crowd became louder and cigarette smoke reeked. 

The engine hushed and the forest sounds became clearer. Tall trees all around me shadowed against a dark blue, starless sky. The only light came from my tail lights, illuminating the smoke billowing below me from the car's exhaust. With a click, the trunk pops, revealing her lifeless body and streaks of red. Messy hair covers the gashes in her cheeks, and her arms awkwardly slouch across her torso. Her fishnets are torn, and her heel is broken. Holding the trunk door with one hand, I look down at her still body for a few thin, expressionless seconds before suddenly collapsing. With one hand clutching my stomach I bend into the street, heaving until I vomit. Wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I slam shut the trunk. The tail lights slowly dim while I breathe in air rich of smoke, puke and wet moss. Gravel crackles below me as I sluggishly drag myself back to the front of the car and pull open the door with heavy and dry breaths. The car lights up in response, and I slither into the leather seat, reaching into the glove box next to me. My hand clumsily rummages through, poking for an inhaler until finally I wrap my fingers around it. Shaking it lazily, I hold it to my mouth and press on the canister. I sigh and exhale before tossing the inhaler on the seat next to me. Yawning, I pull a hat over my heavy eyes and fold my arms. Eventually, parked on the side of a desolate forest highway, with my date in the back and puke just outside my window, I managed to sleep like a baby. The whole night gave me goosebumps.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love constructive criticism so drop a comment !! sorry if it isn't the best, i'm writing this thing to get better at writing in general. so i felt like a freaky story for halloween and here it is! i am also new to the archive so if i uploaded this or did tags wrong, please let me know! thanks for reading <3


End file.
